


【南元北喆】白日梦蓝

by zhuzhuzhuzhu



Category: - - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhuzhuzhu/pseuds/zhuzhuzhuzhu
Summary: |破镜重圆|更衣室play





	【南元北喆】白日梦蓝

**Author's Note:**

> |破镜重圆  
> |更衣室play

“先生您好，一次只能试五件，第四间更衣室空着。”

工作人员把黑色的数字牌和提篮交到王喆手上，邓超元勾着王喆的肩膀迈进更衣室，在拉上帘子的一瞬间把王喆压在镜子上，冰凉的单面镜把王喆刺激得一颤。

彻夜难眠的夜晚，破碎香水的余香，嘴边的银丝，令人羡慕的爱情通常以争吵而告终。环起手臂将自己的领子拉高遮住了自己的薄唇，邓超元低下了头，头发的阴影遮在了额头，拎着王喆的领子调转位置将他按在一边墙上，低着头凑过去只用了三分力咬了下他的左侧脖子，齿尖磨着那点肉，从脉搏跳动的地方一路往中间舔舐到喉结。对方得到了意外的满足，猛得向后仰着头，来不及遮挡的手背咚得一声砸在门框上。

喉结吞咽口水般上下滑动轻微的触碰如同闪电击中一般顺着脊椎瞬间传达到身体各个部位直冲脑袋，王喆感觉后颈的毛发全都立了起来，整个人像是漂浮在半空一样，有点像半醉一样昏沉又莫名愉悦。他急切地需要有人捏着他脖子后那块软肉轻慢揉弄，让他有那么点实感。

“这么几个月没见饥渴成这样？小助理没满足你？”

“嘶……”王喆扭过头去看邓超元，视线穿过玻璃镜片对上邓超元的眸子，努力转过身子，微微踮脚伸出舌头一下一下地舔上邓超元的薄唇，舌头从两瓣唇间钻进去，撬开微张的牙冠热切地吻上去。邓超元眼里的神色沉了下去，左手摸上王喆白衬衫的纽扣，另一只手去撕他脖颈后的屏蔽贴，草莓汽水的味道在狭小的更衣室里爆炸开来。邓超元歪了歪头，舌头侵上脖子后的软肉。

“王喆，你的助理知道他的上司的味道那么甜嘛？”

王喆没有说话，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在邓超元的肩窝里蹭啊蹭，平日里风驰电掣的总监像一只小奶猫。

邓超元原本停下来勾着王喆脖颈的手开始继续向下游走，轻轻扫过胸前的红豆，来回摩擦，稍稍有点长的指甲隔着衬衫在上面轻轻地划来划去，又猛地用了一拧，疼痛和一丝莫名的快感惹得王喆发出一声惊呼，又想到现在是在更衣间，竭力地压低声音。

“唔……嗯嗯………”王喆极力隐忍着，身下的空虚感快让他疯掉，天使的声线沾染上了凡尘的烟火气，满身情欲的意思。

邓超元覆在王喆胸口的手继续向下侵略，解开了王喆的皮带，挂在一旁的挂钩上。经过邓超元前面的动作，王喆身后早就湿得一塌糊涂，邓超元连带着内裤一起拉下了王喆的裤子，内裤勾在王喆的脚踝上，上面沾满了透明的粘稠。

在邓超元朗姆酒味信息素的引导下，王喆的神思早已经迷离，赤裸着的双腿下意识得贴近邓超元，白嫩的大腿隔着邓超元的牛仔裤磨蹭着他早已支起的小帐篷。

王喆眯着眼睛去扯邓超元的皮带，却被邓超元用力捏住了手腕。

“王喆，求我，求我我就给你。”

“求…求求你…………阿元哥哥……”

邓超元用力把王喆翻转过来，逼着王喆看着眼前的镜子。

“王喆，看清楚你在被我操。”

邓超元一只手环着王喆的腰，另一只手沾了王喆下身分泌的粘稠，将一根手指送了进小穴，迅速被肉壁紧紧吸住的手指在小少爷的后穴内艰难地移动。几个月没有被侵略过的后穴紧致地像从没有被使用过，敏感至极。

他熟门熟路地找到了那颗小凸起揉捏了起来，王喆猛地抖了一下，发出了一声颤动而隐忍的呻吟。邓超元继而又插进了第二根，模仿着交合的样子上下抽插。整个房间中充斥着情欲分子，朗姆酒和草莓汽水混杂的味道从门帘没有拉紧的缝隙间钻了出去。

王喆听见了脚步声越来越响。

门外的服务生走到更衣室门口敲了敲木门框，“您好，有需要帮助吗？”

邓超元听见外面的声音，伸出舌头舔了舔王喆的耳垂，“你自己回答她。”话语携着湿热钻进王喆的耳蜗，他刚要开口，邓超元一个挺身将自己的性器送入了王喆早已泛滥的后穴。

仅存的理智把那一声娇吟憋在喉咙口，门牙重重在下唇上留下印记，邓超元已经开始了一下下的撞击。

王喆呼出一口气，装作平静地回答门口的人说没事，等到脚步声远去，邓超元抽出了手指，王喆被这个人按在了镜子上，冰冷在一瞬间袭击他的前胸和早已翘起的下身，胸前的两粒红豆硬挺着抵着镜子。

邓超元把性器拔出来，在王喆的股缝之间上下摩擦，每每都是在穴口稍作停留就马上离开，王喆体内的空虚感又开始越来越强烈，穴壁上像是有千万只蚂蚁蚂蚁在爬。他反着手攀上邓超元的后背将他往自己身上按，却丝毫没有作用，便转过头去看邓超元的眼睛。

“王喆，你为什么要和那个女的在一起？”

“我没有………”王喆细弱的声音间夹杂着呻吟。

“那你为什么要和那个女人去酒店？”

“她…她是我妹妹…………阿元，阿元你不要不要阿口，阿口好爱你。”

邓超元愣了一秒，一个挺身又将那性事继续了下去，王喆的穴口像粉嫩的嘴唇一下下地吞吐着邓超元粗大的分身，极致的快感随着邓超元的冲撞一下下的撞击在大脑皮层上。

王喆的身前也早已高高地挺立起来，他下意识地伸手去上下撸动它来得到更加强烈的快感，可下一秒双手却被邓超元用从旁边的钩子上抽下来的皮带捆住了。

“阿口，只能让我来操射你。”王喆胡乱地点了点头，眼角的生理泪水不断地滑落，邓超元的冲撞一下一下地变得猛烈，手指又按上了王喆胸前的红豆，摩擦揉捏，水沿着两人交合的地方一滴一滴地滴在地上，形成了一小摊水渍。

交合的水声越发响了起来，两个人都马上要到了极乐的天堂，邓超元感觉到omega的体内张开了个小口，又用力地向前挺了挺身，更衣间一时间只有喘息声，水声和沉闷的肉体碰撞的声音。

邓超元感觉下身一下被绞紧，从头酥麻到脚，一时间没有了思考，再反应过来时却是已经被王喆夹到缴械投降了，邓超元咬上了王喆脖颈后的腺体，王喆感觉体内一股滚烫充斥着他。

邓超元闭着眼睛把头埋在王喆的肩膀上像一个小孩子。

“我也爱你，你可不许变心”

-


End file.
